


Glee Kids!

by thenewpyt



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did our favorite characters first meet? Kindergarten. See how the New Directions started out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Kids!

|||

Rachel Berry sat in her first class ever at McKinley elementary school. Her dads had tried to dress her that morning, but she was determined to wear what she wanted. So she was in a black pleated skirt and a striped sweater with knees highs and loafers. It was her signature outfit and one she thought she looked best in, after a few moments of insisting, her dads relented and sent her off to school with smiles on their faces. She looked around the classroom and smiled brightly. She was a kindergartener! This was so exciting! But, when was she going to get to sing for people? She hoped she would get to sing soon.

Among the other students were a boy who looked far too tall to be a kindergartener named Finn Hudson, and a little boy in a sparkly shirt and black pants named Kurt. On the other side of the class was a boy with a Mohawk and a leather jacket named Noah and a girl with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing a red dress named Santana. A little girl in a bright purple shirt and blue jeans with a hat perched on her head had answered to Mercedes during role call. Sitting side by side were a small Asian boy named Mike and a bubbly blonde named Brittany.

They sat through the class with the teacher letting them color and do math and practice their words. When it came time for recess the class hurried outside. Rachel walked up to the tall boy and smiled brightly.

“I’m Rachel Berry! You’re very tall. Would you like to hear me sing?”

“Hi. I’m Finn. Thank you? Um. Sure, ok.”

Rachel smiled at him and began singing a song she memorized when she was four. That song just so happened to be ‘Don’t Rain On My Parade.’ While Finn stood there an uncomfortable look on his face, Rachel sang and sang, a crowd of people circling around them. Finn’s discomfort grew and he let out an audible breath when Rachel finally stopped singing. Santana was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry, but I thought this was a playground, not your bathroom mirror.”  
Rachel looked at the girl, confusion spreading across her face. How could someone not like her song? That was so strange. Her dads loved it when she sang for them.

“I don’t sing in the bathroom mirror! I have a stage in my basement. I’m Rachel Berry and I’m going to be a star.”

The small Latina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“You would so get beat up for doing that in Lima Heights.”

The boy with the Mohawk stuck his hands in his pocket.

“I liked your song Rachel. It was pretty. I’m Noah Puckerman. Everyone calls me Puck.”

Rachel smiled at him and curtsied.

“Thank you Noah! I’m glad you liked it!”

She turned back around to her original audience and looked at him expectedly.

“Well…. What did you think Finn?”

Finn looked around for a moment. He seemed to be trying to find a place to run and hide from this small girl who liked to sing.

“Um. I mean. It was nice or whatever. Um, I’m just gonna… Go over here! Yeah. So nice meeting you Rachel.”

He turned quickly and headed for the monkey bars, scrambling to the top and watching to make sure he hadn’t been followed. Rachel shook her head and turned back to the other two, feeling confused again. Santana was watching her with a look of pure dislike, a look that was definitely out of place on a five year old, and Noah, who was running a hand through his Mohawk. In the silence that followed, Rachel felt two arms slip through hers. Looking to see who was touching her, she saw the Mercedes girl and the sparkly shirt boy. Kurt was his name. He smiled at Rachel as he and Mercedes pulled her away from Puck and Santana.

“We heard your song. It was good. I’m Kurt and this is Mercedes. I want to be on Broadway and Mercedes here likes to sing too!! We’re best friends. We have lots in common. Would you like to be friends with us?”

Rachel smiled and giggled.

“Absolutely!”


End file.
